total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Maria and Beth
This article focuses on the interactions between Anne Maria and Beth. Overview While Anne Maria is generally impatient and hates those who personally annoy her, she finds Beth as a friendly companion who she trusts completely. Because Beth tries her best to see the good in people, she's usually tolerable towards Anne Maria. They're both placed on the Underdog Unicorns in Total Drama Around the World but they're team sadly has multiple losses that leave Anne Maria, Beth, and Lightning remaining as the only members. Anne Maria's impatience causes her to take it out on Beth, such as when Beth does a poor dance in Indian Dance. Because Anne Maria is brutally honest, she even tells Beth in Australian Rivals that the next time their team lose, Beth is going home although this may only be because of her relationship with Lightning. Beth is understandably upset at hearing such an insult. However, their friendship becomes more apparent in Aloha, Merge! in which the two along with Lightning form an alliance with one another. However after Lightning breaks up with Anne Maria, it only leaves the two working together to get him out. Because the two were excellent at strategizing, they end up in the Final 3 together. When Anne Maria is eliminated, she roots strongly for Beth to win in Gladiatorial Finale! The two have less interaction in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 as they are on different teams and because of Beth's early elimination in The Rake-age. Despite that, the two are still clear friends and Anne Maria is thoroughly disappointed when Beth is eliminated as she may have wanted to ally with her once again. Total Drama Around the World Korean Pop Quizzing Lightning tells both Beth and Anne Maria that they need to win the next challenge. When Sadie threw a rock at Beth, Anne Maria tried to pin it on Zoey to put a bigger target on her back. Indian Dance Anne Maria brags about Lightning's dancing, and tells Beth that she should have done better. In the confessional, she says that if they lose, Beth should go home for twerking like a donkey. Her team receives second place in the challenge. Australian Rivals In the loser class, Anne Maria outright says Beth is going home if they lose the challenge, which Beth says that it was unnecessary for her to say that. Aloha, Merge! Anne Maria forms an alliance with Alejandro, Lightning, and Beth, and quickly lets them know that her target is Zoey, telling her to shut up when she starts arguing with Lightning. African Safari Anne Maria hugs Beth for voting Zoey out, and tells everyone that she will be their best friend if they voted Zoey out in the elimination ceremony. She sits beside Beth, and offers her a makeover, spraying hairspray on Beth, and talking about the latter's former crush on Justin, throwing a dig, saying that he is the one that Alejandro wants to be like, with Beth saying that with the way things went with her and him, she does not feel that way anymore, and thanks Anne Maria. She tells Beth that they need to stick together, and that Bridgette and Amy are jealous girls. London the Ripper Anne Maria speaks to Beth about Lightning spending more time with Alejandro than with them, seeing him as a puppet, also saying that the two should form an alliance and stick together. After the challenge ends, Eva tells her and Beth that they should discuss strategy. the three women want to form an alliance if they all make it throughout the episode, as Lightning and Alejandro are proving to be untrustworthy, and that Geoff and Amy are the enemy. Grand Slam, Home-Run, Hit, Strike, Foul and You're Out Anne Maria continues to vent at Beth about the breakup, as she was not taking it well. The two officially start their alliance in this episode, and plan to get rid of Lightning. The Big Apple When Anne Maria asks Beth who she wants to target, she is about to respond, but Geoff comes to them to ask what they are speaking about, and Anne Maria dully tells him that she is about to do Beth's makeup, and eventually gives her a makeover, so Beth can get the hottest guidos out there. She admits that it has been a bit boring since Lightning left. Anne Maria compliments Lightning's looks when he is introduced, before she is told that her partner is Zoey, where she demands that she switches partners, and begs Beth to trade Zoey for Lightning. Anne Maria asks the alliance that got her this far as to who she should eliminate, but listens to Beth when she tells her to vote out Geoff. French Talent Contest Beth accidentally spits on her, and she asks if she did that on purpose, which Beth says of course not, since it is a part of her condition. Anne Maria is uncomfortable with them being in Paris, since Beth was arrested there, only for Chris to say that they will film before the cops find them, which she is happy for, so she can get some styling clothes. Anne Maria sees those as fighting words, making her call Amy a b**ch, and that she can at least get men to pay attention to her, and that she is wearing a $500 outfit. Beth tells them to stop arguing, only for her to go shopping in Paris, since her father gave her an allowance before joining the season. When Beth is performing her fire flamer, Anne Maria was nervous, because the stuff she put on her own and Lindsay's hair is flammable, which causes Lindsay to worry as well. Gladiatorial Finale! Anne Maria is a rapid supporter of Beth in the finale. She also shuts up Zoey, who was cheering for both Amy and Beth, and when Amy wins. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty After seeing Beth, Anne Maria goes to her and says that Beth is looking good, and wa glad that she took some of her makeup advice, hoping that they will work together this season. She also tells Beth that she has not spoken to her friend Lindsay for a while, and wonders why, which Beth replies that they were on different teams. Anne Maria hopes in the confessional that her, Lightning, and Beth can be a powerful duo this season, like they were two seasons prior. The Rake-age In the confessional, Anne Maria realizes that she needs to be nicer with the other girls, which is why she approaches Sadie and Lindsay, trying to use their strained relationships with Katie and Beth to try to get them on her side. Brawn Within a Beauty Anne Maria consoles a saddened Lindsay about Beth's elimination, saying that it is fine, and that she is the only one she trusts on her team. Trivia *Both have appeared in every episode of Total Drama Around the World. *Beth is one of Anne Maria's only friends in the show. *While Beth was a protagonist of Total Drama Around the World, Anne Maria was an antagonist of the season. *Both contestants were eliminated irregularly in Total Drama Around the World: **Anne Maria lost the tie-breaker against Amy, and was automatically eliminated. **Beth was defeated by Amy in the final challenge, making her runner-up. ***Coincidentally both were caused by Amy, the winner of the season. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Alliances Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions